miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ladybugbiedra76/Opowiadanie
ROZDZIAŁ I "Koniec wakacji" To był ostatni dzień wakacji. Marinette cieszyła się, że znowu spotka swoją klasę, bo przez całe wakacje za nimi tęskniła. Nawet nie przypuszczała, co się stanie w tym samym dniu. - Och, Tikki! Wracam do szkoły! Tak się cieszę, że znów będę mogła patrzeć na Adriena! I Chloe - dodała z pomrukiem. - Widzę, że jesteś bardzo rozradowana pierwszym dniem szkoły, Marinette - rzekła Tikki. - Przeczuwam, że może jednak stać się coś złego - powiedziała smutno. - A co widzisz złego w pierwszym dniu szkoły?- zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. - Przecież po szkole idziemy do Alyi. Niemożliwe, żeby ktoś został zaakumowany w tym dniu. - dodała. Wreszcie nastała chwila, na którą czekała Mari. Poszła do szkoły. Natychmiast poczuła obecność Adriena. - Hej Marinette! Miło Cię znowu widzieć - powiedział chłopak. - Cześć Adrien! Co leci, znaczy miło cię słyszeć, znaczy, och - stęknęła zawiedziona. - To miało znaczyć "miło cię widzieć", hmm... - zastanowił się. Uśmiechnął się, przy tym dotykając jej ramienia. Marinette rozmarzyła się. -Ach, Adrien.... - myślała zakochana. Wkrótce musiała odrzucić tą myśl, ponieważ zaczął się apel. Pobiegła szybko, żeby się nie spóźnić. Po 20 minutach wróciła do domu i znienacka otworzyła drzwi, przestraszając przy tym rodziców. Gdy przebrała się w normalny strój, zadzwoniła do Alyi, by powiadomić ją, że do niej idzie. Nagle na komputerze wyświetliły się najnowsze wiadomości : "UWAGA!!!! Niech mieszkańcy zostaną w domach!!!!! Groźny złoczyńca!!!!! - O nie! - krzyknęła Mari. - Czas na przemianę! - dodała. Wkrótce nie stała tu Marinette, lecz Biedronka. Biegnąc, zarzuciła swoje jo-jo i wybiegla z pokoju. ' ROZDZIAŁ II "Tragedia Kotaklizmu"' ' '''Zatrzymała się na dachu jednego z domów. Ujrzała przed sobą obrzydliwego stwora, który miał 9 macek i dzięki nim mógł się poruszać. Dziewczyna rozpoznała w nim znajomą uczennicę z jej szkoły - Mireille Caquet. - Najwyraźniej przegrała Festiwal, na którym wybierali Miss Paryża - stwierdziła. - Proszę, proszę, kogo ja tu widzę! Moja Pani przyglądająca się ohydnemu stworowi! W razie czego, obronię cię - rzekł znienacka Czarny Kot, próbując ucałować dłoń bohaterce. - Wiesz, też jestem superbohaterką. Nie musisz mnie bronić i układać jakiś tekstów miłosnych - odpowiedziała Biedronka. - Zajmijmy się złoczyńcą, by jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z niej akumę! - powiedziała. - A skąd wiesz, że to jest "ona"? - zapytał chłopak. - Nie mamy na to czasu. Akuma - zapomniałeś? - spytała złośliwie Biedra. Okazało się, że mocami straszydła było Opętadło. Dzięki niemu mogła opętać oraz zmusić do posłuszeństwa tego, kogo chciała. - Ha, ha , ha, ha! - śmiała się złowieszczo Opętaczka. - Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie. Znam wszystkie wasze moce! Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał, bo od teraz ja będę rozkazywać wam. Moja zemsta prawie się dokonała - krzyczała mściwie. Celowała zaklęciem we wszystkich ludzi. Władca Ciem powiedział jej, że musi rzucić moc na Biedronkę, bo tylko ona umie wyleczyć jego akumy. Szcególnie celowała w nią. Ledwo co bohaterka uciekała, gdy nagle Opętaczka rzuciła zaklęcie dokładnie w jej stronę. Czarny Kot skoczył i wziął zaklęcie na siebie. - Kocie! Nie! - krzyczała Biedronka. Jednak było już za późno. Zaklęcie przestawało działać tylko wtedy, gdy jego nosiciel zrobił zły uczynek. Władca Ciem wrzeszczał do Opętaczki, by wykorzystała superbohatera do zdjęcia kolczyków Biedronki, więc Opętaczka krzyknęła to samo do chłopaka. Czarny Kot źle ją zrozumiał, więc rzucił Kotaklizm. Patrzył na to wszystko Mistrz Fu. Gdy Czarny Kot zbliżał się do Biedronki z Kotaklizmem, on podbiegł i gwałtownie wykorzystał swoją moc, tworząc pole, które częściowo osłoniło dziewczynę. Jednak Czarny Kot dotknął ją, ale pole sprawiło, że nie zniszczył jej Miraculum. Ona bardzo źle się poczuła, więc upadła na ziemię. W tym momencie zaklęcie straciło swoją moc, a on znów przybrał postać Adriena. Zobaczył,że nie leży tu Biedronka, ale Marinette. - Marinette! Marinette! - krzyczał na cały głos. - Nie chciałem tego....... - jego ostatnie słowo przeszło w łzy. Z jej ciała zaczęła wypływać zielona, obrzydliwa ropa. Leżała taka słaba, bezbronna. Jedyną osobą, która ją wspierała, był Adrien. Jej rodzice wyjechali za granicę Francji, podobno nad morze. Miejscowi ludzie mówili jej, że rodzice utonęli podczas sztormu. Zaczął padać deszcz. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk karetki. Chłopak nie chciał rozstawać się z Mari. Teraz bardzo mu jej brakowało. Wtedy poczuł, jak jest mu naprawdę cennym skarbem, którego musi pilnować. Kochał ją i bardzo żałował, tego, co zrobił. Opętaczka wkurzyła się tak, że z tej wściekłości zmieniła się w normalną Mireille Caquet. Lekarze obiecali Adrienowi, gdy Marinette poczuje się lepiej, zawiadomią go. Każdego dnia patrzył na zdjęcie jego dziewczyny. Byli razem podczas wakacji w Rzymie. Miała wtedy taki uśmiech na twarzy, była radosną, optymistyczną dziewczyną. Teraz - musi znosić takie cierpienia, i to przeze mnie... - myślał. A co się okaże, dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale. '''ROZDZIAŁ III "W szpitalu"' ''' '''Adrien siedział zasmucony w salonie, rozmawiając z Plaggiem. Gdy ten gadał cały dzień o camembercie, chłopak był znudzony. Każdego dnia sprawdzał, czy ktoś do niego wysłał jakąś wiadomość dotyczącą Mari. Aż pewnego dnia, gdy znów musiał znosić paplaninę swojego Kwami o serze, zadzwonił telefon. Adrien szybko podbiegł, by go odebrać. Okazało się, że był to telefon od lekarza, który starał się leczyć Marinette. - Panie Adrienie, może Pan przyjść odwiedzić swoją dziewczynę. Powoli zdrowieje, ale nie będzie mogła samodzielnie chodzić do końca życia. Gdy on to usłyszał, ogarnął go szok. Ale postanowił się nie poddawać. Obiecał sobie, że będzie sie nią opiekował, zrobi wszystko dla niej. - Za pięć minut przyjadę, Panie Doktorze - powiedział poruszony Adrien. - Pacjentka również z radością czeka, by Pana zobaczyć - pocieszył go lekarz. - Do widzenia. Adrien zawołał Plagga, żeby się zbierał, bo jadą odwiedzić dziewczynę. Kwami częściowo się ucieszył, ponieważ miał zamiar siedzieć oraz jeść. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, spotkało ich zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewali się, że przeniosą Marinette do takiego wielkiego szpitala. Jednak w środku wydawał się jeszcze większy, niż na zewnątrz. Lekarz zaprowadził ich do sali, w której była Mari. Rzekł, że być może jest szansa, że będzie mogla chodzić, ale nie samodzielnie. Adriena rozweseliła ta wiadomość. Wszedł do sali, by zrobić jej niespodziankę. Jednak ta bardzo szybko zorientowała się, że jej chłopak tam jest. Chciała wstać z wózka inwalidzkiego i go przytulić, jednak z niego spadła. Adrien szybko zareagował, więc z podłogi wsadził ją z powrotem na wózek. - Adrien! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Myślałam, że umrę i nigdy ciebie nie zobaczę- uradowana Mari wyznała. - Och, Marinette, tak cię przepraszam, nawet nie wiedziałem, co zrobiłem. Byłem wtedy opętany, to wszystko moja wina..... - bardzo smutny Adrien powiedział. - Cicho....Nic nie mów. to była wina Opętaczki. To ona rzuciła na ciebie to zaklęcie. Nadal cię kocham. - odpowiedziała. - Ja ciebie też. Przywiozłem ci wszystko, co najlepsze. O - bym zapomniał. To dla ciebie - wręczył dziweczynie ładnie zapakowany prezent. - Aaa! Jakie to słodkie! Tak bardzo ci dziękuję - radosna Mari powiedziała. Tym prezentem okazał się urocza, łaciata maskotka-krówka. Dziewczyna mocno przytuliła ją do serca. - Wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz - rzekł hojny chłopak. - A teraz, do zobaczenia. Lekarz powiedział,że masz operację. Nie chcę cię męczyć. Pa! - Pa! Panie doktorze, może mi pan tego pluszaka nie zabierać - zapytała lekarza Mari. - Ależ oczywiście! - odpowiedział lekarz. - Widzę, że poprawił pani humor. I tak było. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania